Lucy the Dragon Princess
by MzShellSan
Summary: Lisanna is back and Lucy decides to go on a solo Mission. When she comes back she hears the guild talking about how her boyfirend was cheating on her. SHe deides to teach them a lesson by revealing her own secrets. Secrets are revealed love blooms and life becomes complicated. Please R&R Shellsan
1. Broken Trust

**Lucy the Dragon Princess!-Chapter 1**

It was a cold day. I was just coming back from a solo mission. I had finished a week earlier than expected and I couldn't wait to see my 1month boyfriend Natsu .I was about to walk in to the guild through the front when I heard some voices.

"Do you think we should tell her what's going on?" I heard Cana ask. _Tell me what? What's going on_.

"We were sworn to secrecy! We can't go back on what we said before!" Said Mira. _Not her too. My friends and family. What the hell is going on?_

"But everyone knows but her! She has rights!" I heard Levi shout.

"You swore no to tell her! They have only been together for what 1 month while Lisanna and him were together all their lives. Lisanna deserves her happiness!" I heard Mira reply angrily.

_So their lying to me! I thought they were my family, but, I guess I was wrong._ Going around the back I went into master's office and startled him. Master I am about to my reveal my big secret to the guild so I want you to watch my, interesting, performance.

"SO you know?" He asked. "Did you know?" I asked. He shook his head. I heard them talking about it about a day after you left so I couldn't tell you about it.

"I'm glad I can still trust someone at this guild. He smiled sadly. "What are you going to do now? You're not going to leave are you?" he asked

His voice sounded sad but it held understanding. I shook my head and his face twists to one of happiness. "I won't give them that satisfaction, actually I am going to tell them something when that lying bitch and heating bastard get back.

You see I have a secret of my own. I know what happened to all the dragons, I was, afterall, there when it happened. Master is actually my grandfather, only not by blood. I had known him all my life. I used to always come to the guild to visit him, Laxus, Mystogan and Gildarts.

"They should be back soon, in fact they'll come in kissing in about 1 minute exact. They think that while you're gone they can mess about all they want." He said to me. I felt anger flare inside me but I held it back because I knew that if I let my anger get the better of me then I am no better than them.

Sure enough exacly a minute later I heard them come in and I see them kissing. Bingo. I turn to master and he nods. I should probably start calling him by 'makarov the grumpy' again. That was my nickname for him long ago.

Anyway back on track. I walked out the front of the balcony thing inside the guild hall (I don't have a clue what it is) and stood on the safety ledge. Everyone looked surprised to see me except Laxus who felt my presence through transmission which I sent him. Gildarts wasn't here at the moment but I knew he was coming and I wanted him to be here for this.

_Time for payback Natsu_

I stood there for 5 minutes until someone spoke up, rather awkwardly. "H-Hey Lu-Chan how are you?" I glare at Levi. She looked taken back. Master stepped away from his office door knowing why I was waiting.

"She wont speak for a minute so I want you all to SHUT UP!" he said taking the unsaid words, right out of my mouth.

Looks of confusion washed over there faces but they did as they we['re told and stood there waiting for what would happen next.

After a minute Gildarts came walking through the door. I laughed at his confused face then I began to speak.

"Gil, sit, NOW!" I stated. He looked surprised but did as I told him. "What, so your back to that again?" he asked. I ignored his question and continued on to start the explaination.

I dramatically used my power to re-equip myself to my **real** usual outfit. I was a pink crop top and black mid-thigh shorts.

"Hello family and back stabbing bitches and bastards" I began harshly. Everyone looked taken back and were about to start asking questions when I continued. "I believe you all think that I wouldn't realise what was going on? Let's see, Natsu is being a cheating bastard with that slut and bitch Lisanna and my so called friends are lying to me"

Everyone looked shocked. Some had ashamed looks and others were angry namely Mira, elfman, Natsu and Lisanna plus a few others.

"How dare you! I could beat your wimpy, pathetic, weak ass anyday!" screamed Lisanna.

I looked at Gildarts, Master and Laxus and we burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing!" shouted a confused and rather infuriated bastard who goes by the name Natsu.

"Ahhh I am disappointed in you Natsu, you cheat on my 'daughter' and then you have the guts to ask why we are laughing?" asks Gildarts while holding back his laughs.

"What do you mean 'daughter'?" asks Gildarts.

"Well secrets out time to explain" I state.

"It's your own god damned fault princess perfect" I heard obnoxiously come from the other side of the guild. I turn and see a amused Laxus standing behind me.

"Hey! I planned this out! What did you just call me Mr I-am-going-to-fight-someone-WAY-strong-then-you-id iot!"I replied rather loudly.

The guild gasped. Never had **anyone** spoken to him that way, It was even more surprising when he didn't attempt to hurt her with his lightning.

"Tch, I'll let it go this time, afterall, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." He stated.

This just added more fuel to the fire.

"But I wanted to fight!" I whined. He shuddered and said "not happening in a million millenniums!"

"Fine!" I turn to master and he shakes his head. "Sorry, ask gil he'll give you a shot my little princess" I scowled at that stupid nickname they had given me.

Settling on asking Gildarts I turned to him with my puppy eyes. He laughed and nodded. I began jumping around like a little kiddy. "Yay, daddies gonna fight me! Daddies gonna fight me!"

"Just remember I ain't going to hold back!" I shouted while following me out of the guild. Everyone followed suit and walked with us. When we reached the park I walked towards one of the tree's and poured some power into it.

The next thing you know the whole area was going back to field of dirt._ Perfect_ .

"You haven't gotten rusty have you because I want a real fight for a change" Gil says smirking.

I lokked at the guild. They were staring at awe at what I had just done. Well minus Laxus and Master. They were sitting on lounge chairs amking bets on who would win. Master voted me and Laxus voted on Gil.

Levi, Mira, Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Lily, Charla, Wendy, elfman, gajeel and Juvia all looked at me worriedly yet angriliy. Then they looked at Laxus and master and at once they all asked/shouted "WHAT THE HELL AR EYOU DOING!? GILDARTS IS GOING TO HER!" I looked at them "Oh yeah I didn't explain did I?" I asked casually. Gildarts looked at me as if saying 'what were we going to say again?'

Master and Laxus sweat dropped and looked at each other and said "This is why we called them father and daughter! You see Lulu is NOT knew to the guild. She has been their for longer then all of you guys. She has been at the guild since she was born" Master said.

After that short explaination they turned back to the fight. I was standing there bored as if this happened every day and Gil was matching my movements. The others looked at us as if we were crazy!

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" I shouted. I took out my earrings, the ring I had on my finger and my belt with my spirits and threw them at master. He caught them and placed them carefully on the round. The others went on a rampage.

"What are you doing lu-chan! You can't fight without them! Your practically commiting suicide!" she shouted. I looked at her blankly and said "Don't chan me! You all swore to secrecy about that cheating bastard! Your not my family ro my friends! You're a stranger and you should be treating me with more respect.I have complete an ss-class mission in 2 years before! Also I am the dragon slayer princess and soon to be queen! Don't treat me like a weakling! Without my keys I am slightly even with gildarts, without them I am way ahead of him now shut up and learn!" I shouted annoyedly before turning to Gil.

And so the fight began..

_**~T~H~E~~E~N~D~O~F~T~H~I~S~C~H~A~P~T~E~R~**_

_**The next chapter will be the fight! Also I want to warn everyone that I have not read the manga and have not finished the anime. This is based just after Lisanna got back because that's where I got up to. Please tell me about any spelling mistakes if there are any! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R(read and review)~ Shellsan!**_


	2. The Fight!

**Lucy the Dragon Princess-Chapter 2-The Fight!**

No-One's P.O.V.

Lucy and Gildarts stood facing each other on the dirt field. Both of their faces had a huge smile.

The guild was still totally confused by what they had been told. Most of the members all had the same thing flowing through their heads. '_Lucy wouldn't Lie to us again… would she?'_.

None of them were able to except the fact that it was true, which is why Lucy wanted to have a fight with someone so that she could prove to them that she wasn't lying.

And so the fight began…

Gildarts was the first to move. Neither were using their magic at the moment. He punched towards her face and she ducked, swinging her leg at his leg to try and make him loose his balance. He predicted the movement and jumped before she could knock him flat.

Lucy quickly jumped to his height. She lunged at him while in the air. He wasn't expecting this and she sent them plummeting back down to the earth. Quickly getting off him she got back into fighting stance.

It was like a card game. One person at a time. Taking turns to play out there moves to the best of there ability. Like in a card game you get rid of all the old moves and saving the best for last. The wild card. This game wasn't anywhere near over so neither held the need to use magic… yet.

It was Gildarts move again. He advanced towards Lucy at a break neck speed and kicked her in the stomach. This time it hit her. Lucy was sent flying backwards… only she wasn't on the ground. She was standing and skidding backwards. She shook her head and grinned. It was about time he landed a hit.

"Yo, think it's time to get serious?!" shouted Lucy.

"Ehhh!" the guild shouted. They hadn't realised anything because they were too busy watching the magnificent display before them. It was like they were dancing. Graceful and well planned. Nothing was random, they though on the spot. "You guys sound surprised! Neither of them have used magic yet!" exclaimed master who was happily sipping his beer.

Back to the fight.

"Good idea!" Gildarts shouted back while stretching his back. "You shouldn't have smashed me into the ground so hard! It hurt!" whined Gil while getting into fighting stance again. He had to be ready for anything she might do or it was game over.

Lucy, silently crept towards a darker part of the grounds. The guild watched as she disappeared. Murmurs of "what just happened" and "where is she" rang around the area.

Gildarts looked shocked. When had she acquired this skill? Then he grinned. Maybe she would beat him after all.

To say Laxus was regretting his choice would be an understatement. "Damn! If I had of known that she had perfected the skill already then I wouldn't have bet on Gildarts!" he yelled in frustration.

Lucy silently crept around enjoying watching the confusion on everyone's faces. It was quite amusing!

Slowly she silently advanced to the unsuspecting Gildarts. Before he knew what was happening he was knocked to the ground once again. Lucy shook her sleeve and a knife was suddenly in her hand.

Even master was surprised at this. No matter how much she ever fought Lucy never used a weapon. Something was wrong.

"I win!" she said still holding the knife to Gildarts throat. Gildarts sighed and asked "can you let me go now!?"

Lucy shook her head "Not until you give it back" she stated.

Macarov took this chance to step in to the fight. "What did he take this time princess?" he asked.

Lucy almost gaged at that god damned name. "Macarov the grumpy, I _kindly_ request you don't refer to me as princess! Who gave me that name anyway! It's ridiculous. Oh and he took my story. We made a wager(bet) that once the guild knew the truth we would fight and if I won he wouldn't read it and give it back but if he won he got to read it." Lucy replied.

The guild gasped. "Lu~Chan! You finished your story! When!?" Levy screamed. A promise was a promise and Lucy promised that Levy would be the first to read her story.

"Levy, I know I promised you first read which is why I didn't let him win today. I finished it while I was on my mission. I will say this though. I am disappointed. In all of you" said Lucy. The last bit was directed at everyone.

Everyone but Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, Natsu and Gajeel looed ashamed of themselves.

Lucy turned to face the ones that didn't look ashamed. "Gajeel, I know that you were against it and that you didn't agree to that stupid bitch and I thank you for keeping my secret all this time"

Everyone was shocked but Natsu was the first to ask" You knew Lucy's secret?"

Gajeel looked at everyone and smirked "Of course I did! I am a dragon slayer! I guess this means I am the most powerful one isn't that right salamander?" he said.

Lucy looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Gajeel~" she sang. He turned to her and said "What!".

She laughed at his annoyance. "Get off your high horse! You only know because I have known you since I was 8" Lucy said smirking. She watched him twitch in annoyance.

"SO! Jeez LuLu you didn't have to tell everyone that!" he whined. That's right folks! Gajeel whined.

"Did you just call 'miss princess perfect' LuLu?" asked Laxus. Both Laxus and master didn't know that Lucy already knew Gajeel. This was because when Lucy's mother died Lucy was forced to leave the guild.

Lucy used this time to go outside as often as possible. One day she met Gajeel and they became friends. He was the one that gave her the nickname LuLu.

"Yes, I did. You call her princess perfect and I call her LuLu. Point made?" asked/ told Gajeel. The guild was surprised. This includes Lucy. None of them had ever heard him talk like that, it was kinda weird.

"Anyway… wait did you just call me 'Princess Perfect' again?" asked Lucy, turning to face Laxus. Laxus smirked. "So what if I did? Oh and are you planning to let Gildarts go anytime today?" asked Laxus.

Lucy looked surprised. She looked at Gildarts and he, slowly, grabbed the book and handed it to Lucy. Lucy sighed in relief.

Lucy's P.O.V.

_Thank god it's safe. They may have been mean to me but I will always keep a promise_ I thought staring at it with tears in my eyes. A single stray tear found its way down the side of my face and landed on Loke's key (I had grabbed my stuff using magic while answering questions).

All of a sudden there was a bright glow and Loke was next to me. "Princess! What's wrong! Why are you crying?" He asked dramatically. I started to laugh and let go of Gildarts because I collapsed.

This proceeded to worry Loke even more. "We spirits are her for you!" he exclaimed while helping me up from the ground. I smiled and rubbed my eyes. The tears were gone. I turned to the guild after giving Loke a hug and waving him off.

"Ok now where was I?" I asked. "The people who didn't look ashamed" Gildarts, who was now sitting on a lounge chair he pulled out of no-where, offered.

I laughed lightly and nodded in thanks. I turned back to the small group of people who weren't ashamed and looked each of them in the eye.

"You are the few that I trusted the most, the few I held the closest and the few that managed to break my heart more than the others. If you feel no shame in that then I am afraid that you don't deserve to be called Fairy Tail mages." I stated simply turning away from them and start to walk away.

"You don't make that decision!" screamed Mira and the others. I turned towards them and looked them dead in the eyes. "You're right! I don't! That was my opinion and I stand by it! When I first got to Fairy Tail you taught me to always stay by your family!" I screamed.

The tears were back and they were threatening to fall. But I wouldn't allow them to. They don't deserve my tears.

"If you believed that then you wouldn't be so jealous of Lisanna!" screeched Mira.

I was unfazed by the screech but the others winced at the pitch of it. "Mira, no all of you, you're right I shouldn't be jealous of Lisanna" I started.

"You were jealous?!" the other members asked in confusion.

"Don't interrupt! As I was saying, I shouldn't be jealous of Lisanna and I am not. I don't give a fucking damn what she has. What I am mad about is how easily you can throw peoples trust away. I can't fight beside someone who I know has broken the high regard of trust I held for them without so much as blinking. This, will in the end be this guilds downfall!" I screamed before running off.

It was coming and I knew it. _I'm sorry everyone… I will come back but first, I must do something. As the princess of the dragons it is my responsibility to check on the dragons. I will be back soon._

_**~~T~H~E~~E~N~D~~O~F~~T~H~I~S~~C~H~A~P~T~E~R~~**_

_**SO what did you guys think? Then next chapter will be in a lot of POV's so be careful when you are reading it! I must say I am proud of myself for getting this chapter up so soon! Until next time! R&R! I am still waiting for the final choices of Pairings! ~Shellsan**_


	3. Interrogation

**Lucy The Dragon Princess- Chapter 3- Interrogation!**

**Lucy's P.O.V. (A/N This chapter will only include Lucy, the dragons and the Dragon slayers. Also, I am sorry I took so long to get this up. Please tell me if you request anything?)**

I walked down the small path in the dense forest. It was getting dark and I had to be at the specific place by the time the time the portal closes.

I was worried. I could hardly feel their presence anymore. The closer to the portal I got the more it faded. I sighed when I reached the portal.

Taking a deep breath I step through the portal. I swear I could hear some footsteps behind me and I already knew who it was.

The world swirled colourfully before going back to normal in a different place.

The air was fresh; the grass was luscious, soft and a beautiful green. There were flowers everywhere and most importantly, everywhere, you looked you saw a mystical/magical creature. Unicorns, fairies, elves, mermaids, Pegasus's, phoenixes and most of all… dragons.

I sighed in relief before turning around to look at the three gasping dragon slayers. "Can I _help _you?" I asked maliciously. They looked taken back before Natsu spoke up.

"Where are we?! Why can I see the dragons here?! What is this?!" He shouted. I smirked and turned away waving my hand over my back.

A pair of wings released. They were a fierce red and had coloured swirl patterns on them. A tiara appeared on my head. It was two Chinese style dragons in the form of a heart. There were colourful gems imbedded in the gold. A matching necklace appeared with dangling earrings which, of course, matched as well. My clothing changes as well. I was in a deep red dress that went just passed my knees, with coloured swirls consisting of blue, gold, silver, purple, green, pink, yellow and more.

I looked beautiful if I do say so myself.

They gasped as I rose and pulled a flute out of no-where. I played a short tune and smiled as the dragons began to assemble. Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney were the only ones I had called and I was happy when they landed in front of me bowing lightly. I smiled and touched to my hand to my lips before blowing on it in a kiss motion. In seconds there was a rainbow fire in front of Igneel, a piece of rainbow metal in front of Metalicana and of course a small, transparent rainbow wind rushed towards Grandeeney.

They gratefully accepted the presents before devouring them and turning back to the children. I watched as Igneel walked up to Natsu, his face stern and that of a disappointed parent.

"Natsu," Igneel started, his loud voice booming, "I am disappointed in you. You have hurt the princess and want to know why. Why would you do that to anyone?" he asked.

I just sighed walking over to Metalicana. I smiled at him and motioned Gajeel over to him. He slowly walked over to me and Metalicana. Watch amused as he looked relatively nervous. "Whats up Lulu?" he asked.

I laughed at him mentally and physically. He growled at me and I smirked. He just rolled his eyes at me and I shrugged. He moved towards Metalicana and they both greeted each other with a small nod and slight smile.

I rolled my eyes at those two. "I get the feeling you two normally fight for a greeting" I stated. They looked surprised before they both smirked sheepishly.

I knew it. I shook my head at them. "You two are so alike it is scary" I stated as I moved away from them and motioned for them to greet how they normally would. They looked at me unsure but I just laughed and smiled at them happily.

I wouldn't care if they did anything as long as I don't get hit…

They seemed to sense this and hesitated before they began to tackle each other relentlessly. I smiled and laughed with them as they growled at each other.

I slowly made my way over to Wendy and Grandeeney who were hugging each other.

I motioned for Grandeeney to come over to me. She walked over slowly with a clinging Wendy.

I crouched to Wendy's level and gave her a stern look. "Did you know?" I inquired, slightly afraid of the answer I would receive.

She hesitated before nodding slowly. "I am sorry Lucy! I didn't know what to do! Everyone was all making the promise and I thought that maybe it would be okay…" she trailed off.

I sighed and gave her a disappointed look.

"Wendy, you must always do as your heart believes. If you don't you could end up like Acnologia" I reprimanded sternly.

She began to tear up and in a second everyone had settled. They made their way over to me and Natsu went straight to Wendy. He looked up and gave me an angry look.

"What did you do?!" he growled. I shrugged, "I told her the truth. In fact I would like to point out the same thing to you" I replied carelessly. Gajeel shrugged as well and went back to his fight.

I smiled lovingly at them as they (Gajeel and Metalicana) fought like children. I shook my head at them and turned back to the others.

"Point out what?!" Natsu asked, his tone dangerously low.

I rolled my eyes and floated myself away from them into the sky. "That the darkness surrounds you more than ever and so you must watch yourselves because Acnologia is attracted to darkness. Chances are he will come after you" I replied before motioning for them to follow me.

Slowly they made their way following me. I lowered myself to the ground after a good 10 minutes of walking.

"Where are we?!" exclaimed Gajeel. I giggled at him as they looked around. There was nothing but trees and flowers for miles.

I smiled and shrugged. "This way" I stated as I walked towards a tree. "What are you doing Lucy?!" cried Wendy.

Much to their surprise though, I just passed straight through the tree.

I could feel their aura's follow me.

They gasped as they took in their new surroundings.

Once again the ground was green but there was a path leading up to a castle. There were butterflies flying around everywhere and he sound of birds singing floated through the wind. There was a slight breeze. Over to one side was a large pond, blue in colour. On the other side of the path there was a white pavilion.

The scene was breath taking as they slowly walked up to the castle. As I arrived at the gates I opened the small garden gate that prevented immediate entry to the castle.

The others followed me quietly, never asking a question.

The dragons had taken to flying in the sky when we had reached the garden gate so there weren't any problems there.

We made our way through the pristine white floors of the castle and up the staircase, heading towards a lounge.

I motioned them a seat before taking one myself. The room had a white couch with golden dragon designs. There was also two matching single seats and a glass coffee table in the centre on a blue mat.

Gajeel and I took a seat in each of the single chairs and Natsu and Wendy were left to share the couch.

I sighed and I began to w=question them while there was time.

"Why did you do it Natsu?" I asked. My voice was strong and it didn't waver as I pushed my feeling to my subconscious.

"Why did I do it? I really have no idea…" he trailed off. I snapped, "Then you can't justify your actions?" I stated, more than asked.

He thought before he replied, "I have known Lisana longer than you. She is prettier and more talented than you so I saw no problem with it" he replied.

I growled lowly before composing myself.

On the other hand Gajeel wasn't handling this that well…

"You hurt Lulu because you thought that someone was prettier and more talented?!" he growled incredulously.

I grabbed his arm and he settled but the anger radiating off him stayed.

"Yeah… but that change now. I now know that Lucy is more talented so I'd be happy to be with Lucy now" stated Natsu, truly not seeing how wrong the statement.

"Natsu… I think that was the wrong answer" said Wendy, flinching at the look of fury and irritation on both Gajeel and I faces.

She gulped and backed herself into the couch.

He looked at us and shrugged.

I sighed and decided to explain what he did.

"Natsu, let me show you the pain I felt when I found out about this" I stated, standing and making my way over to him.

I reached my hand out to a nervous Natsu and placed it on his knee slightly.

He gasped and growled, holding in the pain.

**(A/N I am going to finish this on Natsu's P.O.V.)**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I gasped and tried to stop myself from crying out in pain. The result was a growl of agony.

I felt her pain. It felt like something was crushing my chest. Reaching inside my heart and ripping it to pieces. I felt her anger and her sadness.

I never knew that I did this to her. How can a simple move have such a horrible effect?

What have I done…

**Ok. Now I have to end this there but I will attempt to update soon! Here's a fun fact about this chapter:**

**I had to change the name of this chapter 3 times before I was finally happy with it. Also, I want to point out to those who are constantly reading my stories that I now have tumblr, twitter and more. Links on my newly updates profile! Until next time DOKI DOKI!**

**~Shellsan**


	4. ONLY READ THE PS BIT OF THIS!

_**! #$%^&*()IMPORTANT!)(*&^%$# !**_

_**Hey everyone! Shellsan here!**_

_**Ok, so as many of you know I currently have 9 on-going fanfictions. This is just a not to tell you that due to this fact I believe I don't have time to make the regular updates I promised and keep them all at a good 1500-2000 words each at least.**_

_**If you are reading this then that means I have decided that I will put this story on hold.**_

_**In case you don't know what it means for something to be on hold then I will explain. On wattpad if something is on hold it is no longer being updated until further notice.**_

_**I thank you for your co-operation and for the reviewers I have and hopefully will continue to stick with me through this.**_

_**Here is a list of the stories I **_**will**_** be putting On Hold:**_

_***Haruhi's Truth**_

_***Gakuen Alice with a Twist**_

_***Allen's unrevealed Family**_

_***Mai's a Hiphop pro**_

_***Mai's in a Gang**_

_***The Singer**_

_**Although I hate to put these stories on hold I feel that this is a necessary step to make sure that all my chapters are prepared properly and that I no longer have to keep failing to keep my promises.**_

_**Here is a list of stories which **_**will not**_** be put on hold for the time being:**_

_***Lucy the Dragon Princess**_

_***Ghost Hunt Cases**_

_***Tohru's deadly secret**_

_**This list may change. In case you're wondering the reason as to keep these stories alive and not just one at a time I will explain the reason for each of these stories. **_

_**Lucy the Dragon Princess- I have never had so many reviewers for one stories and it is the only story I am yet to update so as a debt of gratitude I will keep it going. **_

_**Ghost Hunt Cases- I know I shouldn't be picking favourites but… I love this story so much. It was my first GH and I think it deserves to keep going for now. **_

_**Tohru's Deadly Secret- Ok so here's a hint. I have a major plot twist coming up for this story and I don't want to stop writing it because I have some great ideas for it!**_

_**If you read this long and although boring VERY IMPORTANT note then I thank you.**_

_**Also, as much as I hate to say it, whether I am posting or not I will definitely keep typing bits of my other stories.**_

_**Here are some that I have been typing but I don't plan on posting just yet:**_

_***Ballet Stars-OHSHC**_

_***History is Key-GH**_

_***The Keeper of Many secrets- OHSHC xover Fruits Basket**_

_***Clumsy or Graceful? - GH**_

_***Naru's Revenge, Pulling Pranks P2-GH**_

_**Be on the look out for these stories! I am sure you'll like them.. at least I hope you will. I hope you read them too :P**_

_**Once again, thanks to anyone who has read this to the end and I hope you forgive me for doing this so suddenly.**_

_**3 ~Shellsan**_

_**P.S. **__**My schedule**___

_**Lucy the Dragon Princess: Updates found on Friday's**_

_**Ghost Hunt Cases: Updates found on Wednesday's**_

_**Tohru's Deadly Secret: Updates found on Monday's**_

_**I would update more often but I still have school work and homework and assignments and normal jobs to help around the house like cleaning and folding. When the holidays come maybe I'll update more often.**_

_**Until then Ja Ne!**_


	5. Lucy's Past

**Lucy the Dragon Princess Chapter 4- Past Experience**

**Normal P.O.V**

Natsu's face turned to one of confusion, concentration and sadness.

"Luce, i'm sorry, I don't know how I could cause so much pain by doing that but I am sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt you" cried Natsu.

The look on his face was definitely one of solemn truth but she couldn't just forgive him. Lucy turned to him and gave him a glare before standing and running out of the room, her dress trailing softly behind her and heels clicking on the floor, slowly getting lighter in the distance.

Natsu stood up, attempting to leave the room but was blocked by Gajeel. "No! She needs time. Do you even know the pain she went through as a child?!" he shouted.

Natsu stumbled back, falling down.

"What do you mean!? She never told us anything about her past so why do you know!?" asked Natsu.

"What is this feeling?" he asked himself.

Gajeel sighed, "It's called jealousy. You want to know everything about her because you love her" stated Gajeel.

Natsu looked at him in shock. "You can read minds!?" he yelled. Gajeel chuckled and Wendy, who had relaxed after Lucy had left, was also laughing.

"No Natsu, you said it out loud silly!" Wendy exclaimed, still giggling.

He rubbed the back of his head, "I did… oops… hehe" he said nervously.

"Anyway, Lucy went through a lot in the past. If you want to find out about it then ask her yourself. Maybe, if you're lucky, she'll tell you" said Gajeel before he left the room.

Natsu sighed before sniffing the air and racing out of the room to find Lucy.

The wind whipped at his hair as he moved with great place.

As he ran he followed Lucy's scent. He kept running until her scent dropped. Confused, he looked around. He couldn't see Lucy. He knew she was here… but where.

It was only then, that he noticed the area that surround him. It was a garden of everytime of plant you could imagine.

"You should be happy, you're one of the few that will ever see this garden" said Lucy. Natsu jumped and spun around.

Nothing.

He still couldn't find her.

"Concentrate and focus your power or recognition of my scent and use it to find me" she couched.

Natsu sighed and took a big.

Closing his eyes, he focused all his energy on a picture of Lucy. He imagined her scent, the way her body moved and the way she acts when she's happy or embarrassed.

He mainly focused on her scent though, and, soon found his nose tingling before his sense of smell flared.

He looked up and followed his newly arising senses, to the top of the tree, jmping from branch to branch. After a while the scent stopped and he looked around.

To his left, was a horrible sight.

Lucy was curled up tight, tears spilling onto he cheeks like buckets of water.

His heart clenched at the sight.

"Luce, please, tell me your past" Natsu requested slowly, trying to sound gentle to the crying mess.

She gasped, "how did you know?"

"Gajeel said you might tell me" he replied slowly. He was still being cautious because of the way she looked, so fragile and small, as if, she might break after you hurt her again.

"What do you want to know about it?" She whispered.

Lucy nodded and took a deep breath. "Well, first of all, as a child, my father abused me" started Lucy before she was interrupted, "he did WHAT!?" yelled Natsu. She gave him and annoyed looked and went to continue.

"Yes, I just said that! Anyway, one day I was running from him. Being a child I was faster than he could even hope to be. As I ran I ducked out one of our doors and made my way down the backyard. I ran out to a tree and climbed it. I remember seeing my dad coming out and yelling for me to come out or I'd get an even worse beating" Lucy continued.

"What about your mother? You said she loved you and you are always talking about her with such a loving voice and expression" stated Natsu curiously.

Lucy's face turned sad, "He either did it when she went away on a trip or when she was too busy to notice. The beatings only got worse after she died… he blamed me" she admitted sadly.

"How?" inquired Natsu.

Lucy gave him a confused look, "How? What do you mean by how?" she asked.

"Oh, I mean how did she die?" he questioned again.

Her face was grave, "It was all my fault! Being rich some robbers from a dark guild broke into our house and attempted to steal some stuff. My mother was alos a mage, an amazing one at that. I was only 6 at the time and when my mother took a hit I freaked and ran to her. In the process, I was seen and they attempted to attack me. It was at that moment when my mother protected me, that my abilities broke the seal my mother had used t supress them" answered Lucy.

Lucy was shaking and crying at the memory and Natsu didn't know what to do. His heart ached at the site or Lucy in tears and he knew he wanted her to stop crying.

In the end he went by instinct and just held her to him.

He let her finish crying, releasing all of her held in emotions.

"Thank-you Natsu. Even if you did hurt me, thank-you for allowing me to cry and not judging me" said Lucy.

"No problem Luce! Can I ask you another question?" asked Natsu.

"Sure, what do you want to know this time?" inquired Lucy.

"Well, I was wondering about the seal on your powers and who trained you and why your powers were even sealed… all that stuff" replied Natsu.

"Oh, well, as a child my powers began to arise and my father was rather angry to find out that he had a child that could change into a beast so he demanded my mother seal my powers. Fearing that if she didn't he would hurt me, my mother sealed my powers. The reason they were awakened was because, dragon slayers have emotions like dragons. Our powers link to our emotions so when I felt a huge blast of sadness and loss, my powers became too much for the seal to control. As for who trained me, well that was something I had to do myself" explained Lucy.

Natsu listened, nodding every now and then at the new information.

"So in order for the seal to be broken you had to have an over load in power… interesting"

Lucy nodded, "My mother predicted that this would happen and she knew that in order for my powers to arise that she would need to die so she never attempted to stop the way fate was playing out. That is just my theory, however, I know for a fact she could predict the future" said Lucy.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

Lucy shrugged, "because I can also predict the future," she admitted.

"Wait if she could predict the future how come she never knew about the beatings?!" Natsu shouted.

Once again, Lucy sighed and shrugged.

"My mother could never have predicted anything to do with my to that degree. As a child, even though my powers were sealed I had this… nullifying power I guess you could call it" Lucy explained.

"What the heck is nu-nulif-nulifeyeing?!" yelled Natsu. He had no clue what all these words meant!

" Nullifying! Sorry, it means that I had the ability to stop any power that attempts to hurt me or attempts to come near me and examine me. Quite handy… until someone throws a normal knife at your back. Then it becomes a problem…" Lucy trailed off.

Natsu's eyes widened considerably. "has that happened to you?" asked Natsu.

Lucy looked away from him, refusing to answer.

Truth be told, that has happened to her.

"Luce, tell me, please" said Natsu.

The blonde turned to him and sighed, "Yes, on a daily basis whenever I am fighting. I have a scar from a very close encounter" she answered.

Natsu's eye flashed with anger, worry and sadness.

"Luce, what happened with this encounter?" he inquired quietly. He half expected her to ignore him and the question so he was surprised when she began to explain.

"It was after my father had finally given up on finding me and I climbed down the tree. I began to walk around aimlessly because I didn't want to go home. This did take place after mother was dead so if I went home I would get a beating so I had to wait until it is really late at night when my father would be in bed so that I could sleep for a few hours before leaving again.

Anyway, as I was walking around I found myself in a near-by towns alley way. Some creeps came out of no-where. I was 8 years old and had already figured out my powers so these guys weren't a problem until on began shooting normal knives at me fast. I dodged them all and knocked them all out.. or so I thought. Apparently I had missed one and that person, whilst on the ground, threw a knife at my back. I heard it at last minute and dodged it. In the end though, it still cut deep enough for me to need 6 stitches"

Natsu was shocked by this, and even more shocked when she turned around and motioned for him to untie her dress. He did so, hesitantly, fingers shaking for fear that sh would turn around and slap him or something.

Once he was finished she pulled her dress off to the side.

It was then that he realised that she was wearing a crop top and pair of black biker pants. He almost slapped himself at his own stupidity.

"Look on the left shoulder" she ordered. He did so without question and gasped. Sure enough, there was an ugly white scar that left a noticeable bump on the skin.. How had they missed this before when she was wearing skimpy clothing?

As if reading his mind she began to explain, "I use my magic to make it seem like it's not there. Makes it easier to stop people noticing. Only Gajeel and you know about this scar, don't tell anyone. Not even gramps. No-one needs to know about this" she commanded.

Natsu nodded but decided to add something so that she knew that we would care about her even if we all knew she had that ugly scar on her back.

"Luce. Even if you have a scar from a mistake you will still be our Lucy. Nothing will ever change that fact… nothing" said Natsu as he got up from the branch he was stting on.

Lucy began to tear up and he started to freak out.

"What! What did I do? Why are you crying? Come on Luce! Don't cry! Please don't cry the others would kill me! Come-on, I'm sorry ok, just, don't cry!" he rambled.

Lucy giggled and she slowly stopped crying. When she was one she lept from he spot on him, hugging him tightly.

"Idiot! I was crying because I was happy! Thank-you for saying that, even if you are an idiot" exclaimed Lucy, still hugging him tightly.

He detached her from him and smiled brightly.

There was the Lucy they all know and have come to love.

"Now let's go back, ok!" cheered Natsu. Lucy smiled and nodded, before she stepped backwards off the branch.

Natus rushed to edge worried befre he noticed her swinging down from each branch getting closer to the ground.

He launched himself out of the tree and began jumping down too.

When he reached the bottom they began to walk back to the castle chatting happily.

**A/N I missed my deadline so I forced myself to write you guys an extra 500 words as punishment. I am sorry that I didn't get it out on time but that was due to the fact that I do karate every Friday and this week we did 2 hours straight so when I got home and I began to write I fell asleep at my laptop. I really am sorry and I will try harder. My punishment for every day I miss the deadline will be an extra 500 words, so it really is in your favour! :D Until next time my lovelies!**

…**.."Could it be… Todd Haberkorn!"…~ I had too… XD **


	6. The Legend

**Lucy the Dragon Princess Chapter 5-The Legend**

**Normal P.O.V.**

When they reached the castle the pair of them were laughing. That was until Lucy suddenly gasped and began to run full speed towards the castle.

"Hey Luce! Wait up!" shouted Natsu, chasing after the blonde haired girl.

Lucy stopped at the gate near the dragons, causing Natsu to almost fall over top of her.

"Don't just start running and then stop all of sudden! What's going on Lucy?" asked Natsu in annoyance.

Lucy didn't answer she just walked through the gate. Natsu sighed and followed after her slowly. He was surprised when Lucy turned towards a room he had never even noticed.

The room was plain white and empty. He looked around in confusion.

Why would Lucy want to come here?

He watched her walk up to a wall and run her hand along until she brought her hand back and punched.

"What the hell Luce! Answer me already!" shouted Natsu. Now he was mad. Why had she come here? What was so important? Why was she acting this way?

So many questions rushed through his head at once and he began to become rather dizzy. By now Lucy had stopped and turned to the overly confused boy.

"This is a passage used to show me the forbidden instruments" said Lucy, "I felt distress as I was walking through towards the castle and ran to get here as fast as I could"

Natsu cocked his head in confusion, "What are the forbidden instruments?" he inquired, curiosity taking over his mind and completely blocking out the coherent part of his mind that is attempting to remind him of something Igneel said a long time ago.

"Well, I am sure Igneel told you but I will re-explain seeing as you no longer remember" she began.

He nodded in understanding and leaned against the wall, ready to take in the information.

"Ok, so the forbidden instruments consist of the forbidden art, the forbidden black dragon and the black dragon slayer and the actual forbidden instruments. The actual instruments consist of an enchanted violin, flute and piano.

It is the job of a dragon slayer princess to keep these safe from danger. They are neutral and contain unimaginable power. One day, I will play the enchanted flute, but that time doesn't come until I have found my mate and my official best friend.

I have a clear idea of who those two people are but I need to be sure first. I will test these two people as soon as I have a chance", explained Lucy, taking some deep breaths after the excessively long explanation.

"What about this whole best friend and mate thing?" questioned Natsu. He was really curios about this and something told him he needed to know this information.

Lucy sighed in frustration.

"Ok, so the legend of the instruments has been passed through royal blood for millions of years. The legend goes like this:

There once was a beautiful princess. It was rumoured that this princess was more beautiful than a star, brighter than the sun and farer than the moon. Every year she left her castle and met the people.

One year, when she left her castle she made an announcement, "If I find myself attracted or wishing your company then you shall become my mate and best friend!" she announced.

The day went by but the princess found no attraction.

She walked by many people but abruptly stopped at a poor man. He was kneeling out of respect and she held her hand to the man.

"You show comfort, I feel like you are good company and I wish for it, you shall be my best friend!" she spoke, motioning for the man to follow her. He looked at her in shock but nodded, "I am Zavier" he said nervously. The princess just smiled and continued walking, him trailing beside her.

The people were shocked. This man, whom she had said was to be forever her best friend, was no more than a peasant. There were more wealthy people than him and yet, she chose him.

After a while the princess once again stopped when she noticed a man casually walking around. He had disobeyed the laws and had continued his day casually. He smiled at her and waved before continuing on his way.

The princess was so surprised and she held her hand to her heart. "I have found him!" she announced before chasing after the man.

When she caught up to him, he flashed her another grin, showing his pearly white teeth, "I am Nicholas" he said bowing slightly. She smiled and almost had to hold her stomach due the amount of tingles she was feeling.

"I am princess Grandina the third" the princess said with a curtsy, "I have fallen in love with you at first site, you shall be my mate!" she announced to him.

The man was shocked but, never the less he smiled, "Yes, I too have fallen for the princess" he said following her on her left, whilst Zavier followed on the right.

When they reached the castle, the butler opened the doors and they were greeted by the queen, "welcome! I have a present for you so that you may always be linked" she admitted, walking the long flight of swirling stairs.

They followed until they reached a room. The ground was marble white and the walls pristine. In the middle of the semi-empty room were three instruments. On was a flute, one was a guitar and one was a piano.

After that day the princess, her best friend and her mate, who she married soon after their arrival, constantly played. The flute was to be the princess, the piano was Nicholas's and the guitar was Zavier's.

All was well and the music, which brought happiness with their enchanted powers lasted for a long time… but every good thing must come to an end.

The trio had left the instruments were left in the room but when the three woke up, they were gone.

Using dark magic, they had been changed. Evil had harnessed the amazing powers that the enchanted instruments provided and changed them for the worse.

Chaos began to induce and things became harder and harder to have. Life became black and white, gloomy and sad, depressing and anxious.

The princess made a choice. She sacrificed her life in order to save the lives of the others. Using her remaining energy and life force she sealed the powers away until the time came in which they would choose new owners." Lucy said, explaining the whole story.

Natsu's mind was going a thousand miles an hour as he processed the new information. "So you think that time is here?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, "We don't have much choice" she replied. He cocked his head again and she sighed, "I'll show you soon!" she exclaimed tiredly. He nodded and shrugged before collapsing to the floor tiredly.

They both grunted tiredly before Lucy pushed herself up off the ground. She stumbled slightly at the sudden weight of her body.

She held out her hand for Natsu and he took it gladly, dragging himself to his feet before they began to walk out of the room towards the lounge.  
When they reached the lounge Lucy grabbed Gajeel and Wendy and began to drag the trio of dragon slayers around with her to the castle gardens.

They stopped in front of a beautiful golden gate. Lucy slowly opened the gate and walked into the garden.

It wa similar to the previous garden her and Natsu were in, except it less exotic.

As they examined the garden they noticed the dragon resting quietly in the shade. Making her way over to them, Lucy began her series of questions and statements.

"Igneel! I believe that the connection of this realm and the human realm is weakening more and more. I believe you know the reason to this" she said, her tone reprimanding.

"I apologise for not bringing it up sooner, however I was a bit busy and it slipped my mind. Indeed I know the reason" began Igneel, "It is due to the fact that the instruments have been taken. A dark guild recently broke into the castle. At first we thought they didn't have anything until we realised the connection with the human realm was becoming weaker by the day.

Apparently they are currently attempting to revive the black dragon slayer and Acnologia. It's crazy but with the power of the enchanted instruments, it might work"

"That's exactly what I am worried about"

**SO I finally finished this chapter and got it out on time. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I promise more action in the next chapter. Here's a Preview:**

"**Lucy!" they screamed as a sickening crack resounded around the room. What has she done?**

**Until next time my lovelies! ~Shellsan**


	7. Sacrifices

**Lucy the Dragon Princess Chapter 6- Sacrifices**

"That's exactly what I was worried about" said Lucy.

Her eyes turned sorrowful as she began to think of the many ways to save the dragons. She finally had an idea. An idea that would change their lives. But, would it change for the better… or the worse.

She looked at the ground for a few more seconds before she reached a verdict. She stood and waved a hand at Igneel as she left the garden, not mentioning to the other dragon slayers that she was leaving, let alone where she would be.

Lucy slowly made her way toward the castle. It wasn't long before the other dragon slayers would find their way to her so she had to act quickly if she planned to win this fight. She was playing a dangerous game of chess and she hoped that he wouldn't be the one to call check mate.

She went about collecting a few things, namely, her whip and dagger.

Once everything was collected she went into the room which she had been in with Natsu only a few hours earlier.

She sighed, walking through the hole in the wall and shivered when she immediately felt a presence.

'Of course someone would already be here. And just my luck that they happen to be rather nasty' Lucy thought as she sighed silently, as to keep her presence unknown.

She peered around the wall and quickly noticed the shadow of someone. As she willed herself to see further, she noticed that it was a man, not a shadow. From what she could tell he had brown hair in a mop style haircut. His eyes were a glimmering brown that held no emotion, not even hatred. They were blank, as if they couldn't even see.

She leaned back against the wall and began to think. She knew many criminals, she just had to figure out which criminal this was so she could beat him with the least chance of risk. She needed to preserve her energy as much as possible.

Brown hair, brown eyes, hmmm. Then it hit her, Roderick of the wind. 'So, I know he's Roderick of the wind but the question is how I beat him. He controls the element of wind, so I have to try and use his strength as a weakness… but how' Thought Lucy.

As she pondered she regretfully didn't notice the presences of 3 dragon slayers rush to the room.

When she was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts by loud fighting, it was then that she noticed that Roderick, the criminal, was in the middle of an all-out battle with Natsu.

Now that she was aware of her surroundings she also noticed another figure out of the corner of her eye. Slowly, the figure approached Natsu from the side but he was too caught up in the midst of battle to notice.

The person slowly came into the view of Lucy and she was the first to notice that the mysterious person was a girl. From the looks of it she had blonde and pink hair with green eyes.

The girl was most definitely the feared and desired silver rim spider. 'So silver rim is also working with this despicable man? She uses spider like advances to trap her pray so this just got a whole lot more exciting' Lucy thought to herself before she snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of an angry scream.

She looked at the previously on-going fight to realise that Natsu had finally managed to get a hit on Roderick and Roderick wasn't happy.

As Lucy watched him closely she noticed him give a signal with his hand.

Natsu still hadn't noticed and Lucy knew she had to think quick. She walked with her back to the wall and slowly made her way over to Silver.

Her movements were thankfully undetected as Lucy reached the unsuspecting girl. Lucy walked behind her silently and lifter her hand.

Right before Lucy hit the girl, her partner Roderick seemed to notice her and attempted to shout to her.

"Look out! Behind you!" he shouted.

Silver turned around fast, but not fast enough as Lucy hit her in a split second. Silver was tough though and a single hit was not going to be enough to knock her out. "Bitch!" she screamed at Lucy, launching herself at Lucy, with fingers of spider silk. The sticky substance was being thrown all over the place and Lucy thought quick as she twisted some together. Using it like a lasso she wrapped Silver up, using her own weapon against her before knocking her unconscious.

"Shit! Curse you!" Roderick screamed as he watched his partner go down… along with it, was his last resort of getting away alive. He had sinned and it was high time he payed the price of his wrongs.

Lucy lifted her finger and moved it a few times while saying, "Praecipio ut sol, luna et stellis, et ad hoc iudicium aline! Lovis, Martis, Saturni, Mercurium, Pluto, Neptune, Uranum, Venus! apon virtus in voluntate et sacris aline fot judement bonum in futurum, quibus de patria"

She watched as the pitiful man fell to his knees in pain. He screamed in agony one more time before he died, consumed by agony and pain. "The gods have passed judgment. You are forgiven" she whispered as she lifted the man from the ground gently, as if he were a fragile doll.

"LUCY!" Cried Natsu, "What did you do? What was that light that I saw when he died? Are you responsible?!"

Lucy sighed and turned to the enraged man. "It was a spell of judgement. The gods chose his fate, not me. I am just here to deliver the punishment before forgiveness is issued" she replied as she carried the man to the hole in the wall, placing him on the floor outside before re-entering the hidden room. She silently moved forward, towards the passage that the previous criminals had inhabited.

Her feet had a mind of its own as Natsu followed her. She also felt Gajeel and Wendy making their way towards them now too.

Lucy knew she would need help if her plan was to succeed but if she told them what her plan was then they would refuse her. This is quite the predicament.

While one side of her mind was telling her that she shouldn't be doing this and that there was another way, that there had to be, the other side was telling her to be realistic, that there was no chance except for this one shot. It was telling her that if she didn't follow through with her plan than more people would die, and this time, it would be the ones she cared about.

Sadly, the side telling her to fight won her inner turmoil and the girl was quick to resort to running so she was there before the others. If her plan was going to work, she needed to set the stage.

Lucy walked down the hall with new determination and hope. She would win this battle, even if it required her life. She had to, for the sake of the dragons, the magical creatures and her friends. Her sacrifice was something she needed to make, it was necessary.

AS she arrived in the room she was quick to dodge the bullet that was shot at her. Her senses were in hyper-drive as she scanned the room for danger.

The walls were black and the ground was concrete. Blood was randomly splattered on the floor of the room but the worst thing, was in the middle of the room, there was a case. The case that held the key to resurrecting the world's biggest fears, the instruments that should never have been allowed to be taken.

Everyone hated Acnologia but… he was even worse when helping the infamous dark dragon slayer, the slayer bent on the dark side of life, her polar opposite. The one she swore she would never allow to be let live on this earth again so why? Why was she failing? Why did karma hate her so much?

The box, lay open. The opener, lay dead on the floor in a pool of blood. The flute held tightly in his hand. He had succeeded and now, Lucy had much bigger problems to worry about.

Lucy covered her mouth and entered the room only to hear the sound of someone moving. The footsteps made her on edge. The pattern, the sound, it had to be… "Markus, why?"

"They were fools to think that they would be able to control me once I was revived. They believed that they could honestly bring me down and claim to be more powerful than anyone else. Pitiful idiots" The man, Marukus, laughed evilly. Markus also known, as the dark dragon slayer.

Lucy looked at him in disgust. "You bastard! Why can't you and Aconologia just die quietly and never bother anyone ever again! You disgust me! You and you despicable ways!" she screamed, he voice holding determination and hatred for the man in front of her.

Once again the man laughed in an amused voice, the evil sound filling the room.

Slowly Lucy moved forward inch by inch, making it look like she was still in the same place as before so that he wouldn't get suspicious as she talked.

"I despise you!" She yelled. The man smirked and sighed, "And I you Lucy, and I you. I offered you the world and a place by my side and yet you decline saying that I was disgusting, that I should get shot off a bridge. It hurt me Lucy, it still does" he replied, holding his hand to his heart in a hurt gesture, obviously fake.

Lucy rolled her eyes and got into a ready fighting position. Markus smirk and swiped his hand, and it instantly had a sword. Lucy smirked as she did the same thing, only, she had her dagger and whip.

"I see your taste in weaponry hasn't changed a bit" said Markus. Lucy rolled her eyes and leapt at him, swinging her dagger with perfect perception. Markus barely dodged as she replied, "Neither has yours. Your move, what'll you do?"

Markus turned fast and manoeuvred his sword in several cutting motions. At first she was confused as not once had he aimed at her, until she heard a creaking noise. She realised her mistake and narrowly missed the collapsing ceiling from behind her as she jumped out of the way, dodging flying concrete as the ceiling hit the ground.

Markus laughed manically. "Close, your losing your touch. What will you do next?" he commented. Lucy growled as she swung her whip to an over-head pipe, throwing herself over the other side of the room while muttering the words "Ut causa mortis est viro huic: mitte illum in profundis inferni"

He screamed in agony as red surrounded his body and he felt his body heat up abnormally, "You bitch! If I am going to hell, I sure as hell am not going alone! You're coming with me! I won't be taken by the likes of you!" he screeched, leaping at her.

It was at this chosen moment that the others decided to enter the room and everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Markus leapt at Lucy before noticing the others and stopping, changing direction in a split second and aiming for the unsuspecting, new arrivals. Lucy shouted out to them as hey whipped towards her. She crouched and moved swiftly through the air, only just making it in time to block Markus from hitting them, but in turn, getting hit herself.

A sickening crack resounded around the room. "Lucy!" they shouted, catching her body before it fell to the ground and caused her more pain. Natsu was furious. How dare this bastard do that to his girl, to his Lucy! He will pay, he will pay dearly.

_**A/N/ I know I promised more than this but I decided to do two 2000 word chapters instead. Don't worry, you will get all the extra chapters, it's just I am not really up to writing much at the moment. I have been really tired because we are going through all out tests and assignments before school is off for to weeks starting next Friday. When the next Friday comes I might even have an extra-long chapter for you depending how tired I am because I have an exam of Friday for science. Le Sigh, anyway, I will be getting all my story updates up on the holidays so enjoy it because I might update this more often every now and then, but don't get your hopes up because I have a lot to type already! Anyway, see you guys next time! Please R&R**_

_**P.S**_

_**Almost forgot to mention, I don't own Fairy Tail or its Characters, I only own my plot line! Sheesh, though I probably should say that since I don't think I have in a while. **_

_**(**__**っ**__**◔‿◔**__**)**__**っ**____**~Shellsan!**_


	8. Upon Awakening

**Lucy the Dragon Princess- Upon Waking**

Natsu was still holding Lucy when he turned to Markus. "I have no idea who the hell you are but you are going to regret ever even meeting Lucy!" He growled.

Markus smirked and simply replied, "Bold words for a worthless salamander. You have no power compared to Lucy so what makes you think you can beat me?"

He was mocking Natsu and Natsu was getting pissed. Passing Lucy to Gajeel, he stood up moving away from his friends. He launched himself at the man only to find himself aiming at thin air.

"Wha-"Stuttered Natsu in confusion only to be warned, "LOOK OUT IDIOT! IF YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT AT LEAST PAY ATTENTION!"

It was Gajeel. Natsu smiled and turned just in time to block the fatal blow, using Markus' shock to swiftly kick him across the room.

"How dare you!" He growled.

Natsu smirked, "Not so tough now" he mocked.

With a quick shift in his footing, Markus flew across the room engaging in an all-out fist battle with Fairy Tails very own fire dragon slayer.

When Natsu threw a hit, Markus would dodge, when Markus threw a punch, Natsu blocked and threw one back. The fight wasn't going anywhere. All it was doing was worrying Wendy and Gajeel as they tried to wake the sleeping princess (sounds so cliché XD).

Lucy moved slightly in Gajeel's arms but otherwise showed no signs of waking. Wendy shoved Gajeel over, checking the girl for any major injuries and found that she was already healing and Wendy's powers were un-needed. Sighing she carefully shifted Lucy so that she lay on the floor.

A small whimper made its way through the unconscious girl's mouth but still, she didn't wake.

Wendy and Gajeel found themselves even more restless as a bad feeling found its way up their spines.

Turning to look at the continuously fighting pair they noticed a difference in Natsu movements. He was becoming sloppy. He's getting tired, they realised. He had been overusing his powers fighting and he has hardly had a break all day.

Natsu wasn't invincible so it was no surprise that his stamina was being worn down.

Markus had also noticed his predicament and quickly used it to his advantage, using all of his strength to move faster than before.

Natsu was getting worried. He was moving faster and Natsu was now down to blocking 50% of them. The rest were being landed perfectly.

Wendy was getting more and more worried and finally decided to help Natsu. "Natsu", she called out, "I'll be your support!"

Nodding, Natsu felt himself begin to heal as Wendy concentrated her developing powers on him. He began his movements and they suddenly increased to match Markus'.

Surprised by the interference, Markus once again tried to increase his speed, only to find Natsu matching it perfectly. Now he was pissed.

Markus thought through his list of spells. 'Which one will help me beat him and make sure he never moves again?' he thought evilly.

Natsu felt his stomach churn. 'danger, danger, danger' his mind alerted him. Trusting instinct he began to work quicker as to keep away from major injuries. I saw Wendy beginning to get tired and decided that he needed to work even faster.

Flying through the air he began slashing at Markus. The dark slayer didn't even flinch, nor did he try to dodge. Instead he stood waiting for the right moment to strike.

Natsu finally went for the final blow only to stop as he heard Markus mutter, "Aut ignem glácies, core of orbis terrarum flagrant profunda, et deiiciam eum. Mittam eum ad infernum eum tollam. Nulla quam vivet Aliquam mori"

In a matter of seconds he found himself on the ground.

He felt pain shoot through him.

It was at this time, Lucy began to stur in Gajeels arms. Opening her eyes she immediately noticed her friend in danger and began a counter spell without bothering to move from the apparently comfortable position, "Spiritus telluris, amici caeli auxiliator hic non morietur!"

Natsu found the pain lessening until he saw Lucy stand. It seemed like she was healed but it didn't settle his nerves.

She slowly stepped towards Markus. Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu's plea's for her to stay and rest fell on deaf ears as she moved swiftly towards the dragon slayer with killing intent.

"It's time to finish this. I'm DONE playing around" she growled. Markus almost shivered. Almost.

Laughing it off, Markus smirked cockily and replied, "Did I upset you? Did I make you sad, worried, angry?" he mocked. Lucy tried to ignore his attempts to rile her up and concentrated on the spell she was about to perform.

Closing her eyes she moved her hands into a cross sitting on her nose and began to mutter, "Sidera testor, sol et luna. Mercurius, Venus, Terra, Martis, Iovis, Saturni, Urani, Neptunum et Plutonem. Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeny, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Zerconis. Dracones et planetarum, et coniungere vires iungere! Hthis id pugna virium mihi!"

It seemed to move in slow motion as Markus realised what she had done. Lucy's hands moved from the cross making a few movements as she spoke. As the shouted the last of the words the hands formed and heart.

It was at that moment they realised what true power was and where it came from. True power came from the heart. The power of feelings, of determination, of love.

AS Markus screamed in agony, he was once again surrounded by a blinding red light. As his screams faded, so did he.

Soon there was nothing more than a scorch mark where Markus, once stood.

On the other hand, the dragon slayer's watched as he disappeared before they noticed that Lucy as paler than usual. "Are you okay Lucy?" asked Natsu. Lucy nodded before taking a step and replying, "I'm fine guys! Don't worry about me!"

He speech was short lived as she collapsed.

"Lucy!" they all yelled for the millionth time that day.

**A/N I know. I was late AGAIN and it is only 1000 words. I will post the next bit when my mind is working again. I was too tired to post last night and tonight I am tired too because I went with my boyfriend and a friend of ours to mini golf, then we had lunch and played COD Black Ops II. It was like 4:00PM when I got home and I left at like 10:00 AM. Horrible time to be up, I had to be up at 9:00 AM, as in IN THE MORNIGN! And then I am getting dragged to the beach so hopefully I can get some inspiration then. Until a day or two when the next 1500 words is up, BYE! ~Shellsan ****(****っ◔‿◔****)****っ**


	9. Training Part 1

**Lucy the Dragon Princess Chapter 8- Training Part 1**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Argh" I groaned as I groggily opened my eyes, only to close them again at the intensity of the light that greeted me.

Multiple shouts of "Lucy!" were heard around the room at the sound of my voice.

"Too bright", was the only thing I mumbled in reply. That was until felt something hit me in the head and mutter idiot.

"Who was that!" I shouted in pain as a throbbing pain entered my head. My eyes flew open to see Gajeel standing next to me with a guilty but worried expression.

"Sorry Lulu but you worried us. Idiot" apologised Gajeel.

I frowned at his idiocy, "and you should be even more worried because you just added to my ever growing list of medical issues" I growled.

He rolled his eyes, "whatever", he muttered.

I grinned, that was the Gajeel I knew.

"So anyway that aside, how long was I asleep for?" I asked. They all looked at me gravely.

"What? It can't have been for that long… can it?" I said, losing confidence the more I spoke. I held my breath awaiting the response with baited breath.

"Lucy", Wendy interrupted, "You've been asleep for 6 days. It's now early morning of the 7th day!"

I sighed, breathing out deeply. That was it? So I had slept longer than I thought. Usually I am only asleep for 4-5 days so I must have really overused my powers this time. Big deal gosh! They don't honestly think that this is the first time I have ever had to deal with being passed out for long amounts of time.

"-ucy! LUCY!" a voice invaded my thoughts, drawing me back to the 'land of the living'.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"As I was saying! We were speaking to the dragons after that spell you pulled. They seemed really worn. Do you know why?" inquired Natsu. His voice sounded worried, frustrated and annoyed so I guess he had been trying to speak to me for a while. Maybe he was-. I stopped my thoughts before I lost myself in them… again, reminding myself that I still had to answer his question.

I looked up at the dragon slayers only to see the curiosity evident in their eyes.

I gulped. "You have to understand, the spell I used required more magical power than the three of you combined, which is why he looked so panicked when I pulled off. However, In order to pull off such a powerful spell I had to draw power from all of the dragons so that he couldn't come back, even with all of his magic power using his strongest spell. Normally I wouldn't require so much power drawn from them but I earlier attempted a powerful spell but it back fired so that drained a lot of my magical energy. Not to mention I had to cancel out the spell placed on Natsu" I explained.

They nodded in understanding before I stifled a yawn.

"How can you be tired after you slept for a whole week!?" Natsu exclaimed.

I giggled. "My body has regenerative powers so while I was recovering I never actually had a chance to rest my mind. I was too busy chanting spells unconsciously" I said to the apparently confused boy.

I sighed when his face just scrunched in more confusion.

"You know what? Just forget about it!" I caved, giving up on knocking some sense into the crazy man.

This caused laughter to erupt between us, easing the previously tense air with ease.

As the laughter died down my tone became serious. "Now that I have defeated Markus his dragon will be back for revenge soon enough. We need to prepare. I can train you so that we will win this battle" I all but ordered.

"We've already been trained though!" denied Natsu. Murmurs of agreement rose around the room until I decided to cease it by shouting, "ENOUGH! Yes, you have been trained and I respect that" I began.

I was soon interrupted by Gajeel, "Then what's the problem!" he yelled in annoyance.

I clenched and unclenched my fist in frustration, not that anyone in the room noticed. If they had, maybe they would have stopped asking so many questions. "If you would let me speak then I'll explain!" I screamed. It seemed to effectively shut them up… for now at least.

"Ok, so here's the thing. You have been trained separately by different dragons. You were never taught how to work as a team or how to combine powers. Sadly, that is something that your dragons would never be able to teach you" I clarified, looking around to see if there was any confusion as to what I just sad.

Wendy and Gajeel both nodded in understanding but Natsu had this curious look on his face. I sighed. "What is it Natsu?" I inquired.

He looked shocked before grinning widely. "Well", he said "you said that the dragons would never be able to teach us to work in a team and combine our powers. So why is that? Why can't the dragons train us?"

I groaned in annoyance. "Their _dragons_, which means that they never usually have to rely on each other, they have enough force on their own. They are actually peaceful creatures wanting to live a normal life, they don't usually fight and have never seen the need to combine powers or attacks, thus why they could never teach you something they themselves do not understand let alone have the ability to do so" I revealed, crossing my fingers in the hope that he will finally understand.

His face lightening in realisation and I sighed in relief. "Thank dragons" I whispered under my breath.

Wendy seemed to catch it and giggled.

I smiled at her attitude during all this time. I felt a surge of proudness as I watched her take in all of these complications at such a young age.

I turned to the others only to see that they were in the midst of a verbal fight.

"It's not my fault that you can't take in your surroundings enough to notice he moved!" Gajeel shouted. Natsu growled, "You distracted me!"

"Ahem" I coughed. They stopped to turn to me. I looked at them innocently only to prance up and grab each boys ear. I hear them cry out in pain and smirk at their obvious dilemma after fighting.

"Now I think we should training don't you?" I asked. I felt quick nodding.

Satisfied I let go and began to leave the room, walking towards the west end of the castle.

I could hear the hurried footsteps of the other boys trying to keep up with her as I weaved through corners and rooms.

When I finally reached the room I wanted I turned around, only to notice the others running to catch up to me. Was I really walking that fast?

When they finally managed to reach them I was surprised to find that they were fed faced and puffing.

"What the hell Luce! When did you start walking like you were running a marathon?!" Natsu exclaimed. I shrugged, "Didn't know I was", I replied.

They looked at me in disbelief and I sighed. "Well it looks like the first thing I am going to have to get you to work on is your speed and endurance because I am telling you now, if that is enough to get you puffing than a dragon will make you pass out" I assumed.

They nodded and I grinned. "OK, now welcome to my training room!" I said, opening the door with a soft creek. The door opened to reveal a white room with karate mats on one side and exorcize equipment on the side.

They all gawked at it as if they had never seen a work-out room… oh wait. They probably haven't.

I walked over to a small set of treadmills and waved my hand. "I need you all to step on a treadmill each" I ordered. They did as they were told and from the moment they hit the machine, it began a steady pace of walking. After a couple minutes it began to get fasted until, after 30 minutes they were puffing as they tried to keep up with the machine.

"You are all really out of shape!" I insulted, sitting on a rowing machine while they worked, working my own muscles.

I stopped rowing when I heard a thud. I turned to see that Wendy had passed out from the harsh work out. I sighed and waved my hand over the treadmill she was using, turning it off. I gently picked her up and placed her off to the side.

"What about us? Can we stop?" complained Gajeel. I glared, "No! Wendy is younger, smaller and has passed out. You can stop when you pass out or complete another hour and a half" I shouted, moving to an exercise bike to watch them struggle.

I was being harsh, sure, I'll be the first to admit that but they needed it. If I wasn't harsh then they will slack and won't get anything done and that just isn't an option for us. We're in too much of a deadly situation.

**This is only part one of the training. Sadly because I am afraid that this story has to come to an end very soon. The only chapters we have left are:**

**Training Part 2**

**Formidable Dragons**

**Return to Fairy Tail**

**That's it. Only 3 more Fridays of this story. I wish it didn't have to end but I have already drawn out some of these chapters too much. Until next time my friends, Chou!**

**~Shellsan **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ


End file.
